A Note in the Flames
by Shnekis
Summary: Time. Set in Majora's Mask


I'm aware that my Frozen Shadamy fic Is still not complete. But please understand that I suck at keeping up with stuff like that. Now I'm gonna lean a bit into some Zelda fiction, so enjoy.

Set during Majora's Mask

* * *

** A Note in the Flames**

A loud, ominously musical clang broke the tense stillness of the night. Looking up solemnly, a blue-eyed figure stood motionlessly on the springy green turf just outside the palace of the Deku Shrubs. _I've wasted too much time…_ he thought, as he observed the huge, menacing meteor moon, demonic eyes reflecting the bright fireworks that exploded with sickening enthusiasm. The poor, brave fools who refused to abandon the carnival, despite the obvious impending doom, were going to live out the last moments of their lives watching the terrifying space rock crash into the now practically empty town. Link suddenly started running, away from the palace, towards the heart of Termina, the center of the huge catastrophe. His temporary partner, the fairy Tatl, was thrown out from underneath his hat from the sudden force. "Link?" She called, worried in spite of herself. She flew after the boy, whose form was retreating into the distance. "Hey, wait up!" He didn't stop, or turn to look at her, but he murmured softly to her as she caught up to him. "I've got to reach the clock tower in time." _**Time…**_ Tatl didn't answer, but gave him a sympathetic look before perching on his shoulder, steadying herself as he ran.

As they entered Termina Field, Link stopped briefly to catch his breath. _Gotta…hurry…before… _Suddenly Tatl pressed herself closer to Link's neck. Link, surprised, looked down at her, and noticed with surprise that she seemed to be flattening herself, and her glow was pulsing. But as he looked, he heard it. A familiar, haunting, childlike scream. He flinched, and threw his gaze to the peak of the clock tower in the distance. Skull Kid. Oh that son of a… Link straightened himself up and ran with new strength. That maniac still won't stop, no matter how many times the cycle of days repeated, Skull Kid, and that darkly intriguing mask he now wore…they just seemed so unstoppable. _But I have to rise up as a hero, again. Hero of Time here too… __**Time…**_

The moon's speed began to increase, drastically. Link could see the entrance to Clock Town. It was just a little further now, only a few more paces. He could see the old, weathered tower, with the bright, lively colored clock, which appeared so ironically festive while telling exactly how many minutes were left until the ultimate doom struck the kingdom down. Link's forest cap flew off his head as he picked up speed, praying that he it was not too late. But as his shoes touched the wooden planks at the main entrance to Clock Town, The moon collided with the clock tower. Link gasped and stiffened as Skull Kid's laugh echoed through his thoughts. He backed away in shock and fear, as the tower crumbled before his eyes. Screams of people around him, he could name each person in Termina as he faintly heard their pain-stricken voices being snuffed out slowly, one by one. As he heard Romani's tear-struck sobbing, Creamia's fruitless attempts to comfort her, and Anju's loving whispers to Kafei being blotted out, He looked around himself. Tatl was crying and begging for Tael to be okay while screaming to Link "Use the magic! I can't take it!" Link watched, terrified, as the waves of ultimate destruction wiped out Termina. The fire licked hungrily at the sky, the flames quickly advancing on him, intent on destroying the blond hero. Feeling oddly calm, he pulled the smooth blue instrument bearing the crest of the goddesses from his pocket. The destruction reflected on the surface, he placed the cool mouthpiece between his lips, and he gently played the soft melody that was now very familiar to him. The notes vibrated the space around them, and the flames washed over the spot where he and Tatl had stood barely 5 seconds ago.

_**The Song of Time…**_

End.

* * *

I'm done! That was dark, but I love it. See you later!

I know Tatl might be a bit out of Character (ooc) and I might have spelled her name wrong. Sorry!


End file.
